


A Toilet Disturbance

by SheepShit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But I realize it wouldn't even be Luther, Episode 6: The Day That Wasn't, Just a scene drafted on a little, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, So originally I was going to make Luther be nice because I'm not happy with Luther in any way AT ALL, So yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: Klaus throws away his pills





	A Toilet Disturbance

Klaus opened up the tiny bag, letting each one of the pills fall down, dropping quickly into the toilet. Some of them landed straight into the water with a little plop, whilst others stuck themselves into his puke that he’d thrown up a couple of minutes ago.

Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall after flushing.

He was done, he was finished. Until he was able to conjure him, until he was able to be somewhat useful, he was staying sober.

God, he--if he could see Dave again, he would stay sober. If he could talk to Dave again, he wouldn’t need to feel numb. Klaus was willing to let the dead haunt him if only he could be with Dave again.

After all, he stayed in a warzone for ten months. He stayed in the Vietnam war were the dead roamed the battlefield, where food wasn’t always a guarantee, where he had to hide his relationship. Everything just to stay with Dave. 

Number four rubbed at his eyes, smearing out his makeup even more. He was still wearing the vest and he was still wearing his dog tags. Klaus wasn’t sure if he would be able to take them off if he wanted to. He felt so lost.

Suddenly two knocks were heard through the bathroom door. Both calm and strong. It was most definitely Luther.

“Busy” Klaus mumbled. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to get himself together, maybe try grieving a little, actually think about what he’d lost. How he was now, ten months older.

“Oh good, you’re up”

Luther was standing in the doorway behind him, his voice as serious and his message as mission-oriented as always. 

“We need to talk. Me, you and the others.” He started. Number four held back a sigh.

“So, meet me in the living room” This time Klaus really did sigh, which of course number one heard.

“Like now-ish” His voice was harder and Klaus let his eyes drop. His knuckles were sore with how hard he was pressing them against the floor.

“Yeah, that sounds like a real rager,” He looked at the empty bag on the floor before turning his gaze back to the toilet.

“but my schedule’s already chock full, so--” He turned around, only to see that Luther had already walked off. Klaus let out a grunt before evaluating his options.

He didn’t want to have a family meeting with the other or whatever, but he was also aware of how very Luther it would be to come to get him anyways.

Klaus played with the dog tags with one hand and used the other to support himself as he got up. 

Ben was probably already downstairs, had been nice enough to give Klaus some privacy, unlike another brother...

Number four started walking towards the stairs as the dragged his hair back, away from his eyes. Diego had seemed twitchier than normal, maybe Klaus could help, maybe he could be useful.

And after all of this, maybe he could finally conjure Dave 


End file.
